Im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt
by RSLFan
Summary: Sequel zu meiner Kurzstory "Der Todesengel". Nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen, weil keiner weiß, wie es im Himmel so ist xD


Er hatte Foreman angerufen und dieser erschien keine halbe Stunde später.

Langsam ließ sich der Jüngere auf ein Knie nieder, fühlte den Puls und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Er wandte den Kopf und blickte zu House hoch.

"Was nun?", fragte er ruhig.

"Ich weiß nicht." Etwas ratlos stand House da, wirkte verloren, da er nun seinen einzigen und wahren Freund verloren hatte.

"Wir sollten die Polizei oder den Rettungsdienst informieren", warf Foreman ein, zückte sein Handy.

House drehte sich um, ging mit langsamen Schritten zum Sofa und ließ sich nieder.

Was in den nächsten Minuten um ihn herum passierte, bekam er nicht wirklich mit.

"House?" Foreman berührte den Diagnostiker sanft an der Schulter. "Kommen Sie. Sie wohnen erst mal bei mir."

House erhob sich und gemeinsam verließen sie das Hotel.

Die nächsten Tage waren eine schwere Zeit für House. Zum einen musste er seinen Freund zu Grabe tragen, zum anderen hatte er keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft für ihn bringen würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Nein, sogar schlimmer. Er galt ja noch immer als vorbestraft und war ja nur auf Bewährung frei.

Jetzt würde Justizia mit ihrer ganzen Härte zuschlagen.

Und so kam es. Keine fünf Tage nach dem Vorfall im Hotelzimmer holten sie House ab. Ohne Widerstand ging House mit den Beamten mit.

House war klar, dass er, sollte er wieder in den gleichen Knast gesteckt werden, unter gehen würde.

Nur was sollte er machen? Sich aus dem Leben stehlen? Dieses Mal endgültig und ohne irgendeinen Trick?

House fasste einen Entschluss.

"Er kommt", sagte die blonde Frau in einem ruhigen Tonfall und der Mann ihr gegenüber drehte sich um.

Abwartend blickten die Beiden dem Entgegenkommenden an.

"Es war nicht leicht, aber schließlich haben wir eine Lösung gefunden." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht. "Es war nicht wirklich House typisch, aber letztendlich zählt ja nur das Ergebnis."

Wilson lachte leicht auf. "Ja." Er neigte leicht den Kopf, blickte den Todesengel an. "Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt."

"Ach was!" Der Engel winkte ab. "Ich dachte mir, dass es so besser wäre. Kurz. Schmerzlos. Schließlich wollte diese bezaubernde Dame nicht mehr länger warten."

Amber senkte verlegen den Kopf. Das Kompliment schmeichelte ihr.

"Nun ja…" Der Engel rieb sich die Hände. "Ich werde mal schauen, was so meine Kumpels machen und mir dann den nächsten Auftrag abholen. Wir sehen uns ." Der Engel nickte beiden freundlich zu und schritt davon.

Amber und Wilson sahen sich an und Anspannung kroch in beiden empor. Wie würde House auf die neue Umgebung reagieren? Sicher ließ er einen seiner sarkastischen Sprüche los. Beleidigend würde er wohl auch werden. Nur das juckte jetzt weder Amber, noch Wilson.

"Er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, mich hier zu sehen", warf Amber schließlich ein.

Wilson winkte ab. "Ach was! Er kann uns nicht mehr verletzten." Er beugte sich zu seiner Freundin herüber und sie küssten sich sanft. "Vielleicht kommt er auch gar nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen. Schließlich treibt sich hier auch Kutner rum und wie du weißt, wollte er ja unbedingt wissen, warum er sich umgebracht hat."

Amber lachte leise auf. "Ja natürlich. Puzzle lösen. Eine der Lieblingsaufgaben des Grantlers."

"Genau." Einen Moment sagten beide nichts.

"Wirst du ihn fragen, wie er es angestellt hat, hier zu landen?", fragte Amber, blickte ihren Freund abwartend an.

"Eigentlich hatte ich es nicht vor. Aber sicher wird er es uns erzählen." Wilson zuckte mit den Achseln. "Erst einmal muss er auftauchen. Lassen wir uns überraschen."

House ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er lief mit interessierten Blick über die Wiese, schaute sich immer wieder überrascht um.

Schließlich entdeckte er Wilson und Amber, beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

"Warum hast du nicht eher gesagt, dass es hier so toll ist?", begann der Diagnostiker sofort.

"Weil du nie gefragt hast. Und außerdem hast du ja nicht an dieses hier geglaubt." Wilson machte eine ausladende Geste, die alles um ihnen herum einschloss.

Der ältere Mann winkte ab. "Das ist wirklich toll, Wilson! Hallo Amber. Hätte mir es denken können, dass du auch hier bist." Er sah sie an. "Na klappt der Sex hier auch?"

"Danke, ich kann nicht klagen", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Wilson senkte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte es gewusst. Selbst hier war House der Alte. Moment mal! Der Onkologe hob den Kopf, schaute House verblüfft an.

"Sag mal? Wo hast du deinen Stock gelassen?"

"Brauche ich hier nicht. Habe keine Schmerzen." Er hob demonstrativ sein rechtes Hosenbein hoch. Da war keine Narbe. Nichts.

Verblüfft starrten Amber und Wilson auf den intakten Oberschenkel von House.

"Hallelujah", murmelte Wilson.

"Jepp!" House blickte sich um. "Nett hier. Strandbar. Hat das was zu bedeuten, Wilson?"

"Strandbar?" Amber und Wilson schauten sich irritiert an. "Englischer Garten, wohl eher", bemerkten sie.

"Quatsch. Wir stehen an einer Strandbar. Da ist das Meer…" House brach ab. "Ihr seht kein Meer, oder?"

Die Angesprochenen schüttelten den Kopf. "Nein."

Der Diagnostiker ließ hörbar die Luft entweichen.

"Man sieht das, was man sich wünscht. Jeder stellt sich den Himmel, dass Paradies, anders vor", sagte Wilson ruhig. Er wollte hier keine Grundsatzdiskussion. Die Zeiten waren irdisch gewesen und nun vorbei. "Ich würde sagen…Mach das beste aus der Situation."

House grinste verschmitzt. "Hast recht. Wo sind die Nutten? Hier gibt es doch welche? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass…"

"House!", riefen Amber und Wilson gleichzeitig und House verstummte.

Amüsiert blickte der ältere Mann die beiden an. "Hey! Ganz ruhig. Sagte nicht einmal Kirk in einer Folge, dass im Himmel Jahrmarkt ist und man mitfeiere?"

Wilson stöhnte auf, schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und blickte Amber an. "Er ist immer noch der Alte."

"Ja. Leider", stimmte Amber ihm zu. "Wir sollten ihn hier einfach stehen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, er kommt schon klar."

"Ja. Lassen wir ihn hier stehen." Er streckte eine Hand aus und Amber ergriff sie. "Viel Spaß noch, House."

Überrascht blickte House drein. "Was soll das, Wilson? Ich gebe mein Leben für dich und du lässt mich hier einfach so stehen?" An dem Tonfall erkannte Wilson, dass sein Freund sauer war.

"House…Das hier ist das Paradies. Du findest uns jederzeit. Vertrau mir." Er zwinkerte kurz House zu und dann ging er mit Amber davon. "Was meinst du, wie lange er alleine zurecht kommt?", flüsterte Wilson Amber zu.

"Nicht lange", erwiderte sie ebenso leise.

"WILSON! Warte mal!", rief House

Amber und Wilson blickten sich an, schmunzelten.


End file.
